1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an electronic component and an electronic-component manufacturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic components such as monolithic ceramic capacitors have been widely used. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-55320 describes a monolithic capacitor that includes an external electrode disposed over a first main surface and a first end surface. In the monolithic ceramic capacitor described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-55320, the external electrode is disposed on a portion of the first end surface and does not extend up to a second main surface.
The form of installing a monolithic capacitor including an external electrode such as the one described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-55320 is subject to change in accordance with the size of a portion of the external electrode disposed on the end surface. Thus, the demand for forming external electrodes having a highly accurate shape has been growing.